fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoyuki Natsume
Tomoyuki Natsume is a Wizard Saint and is Ranked 8th in strength Appearance Tomoyuki has to appearances. he can be seen wearing jeans and a jacket or a white dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes Personality tomoyuki is kind and soft-spoken but is still very calm and reserved. he doesn't get mad often. he well make sly jokes every once in a while but does not joke very often. when he gets into battle he fights smartly and doesn't rush in History as a kid, tomoyuki was a very smart boy, he got good grades and when he started learning magic. Presence Magic is the first magic he learned he was very talented he lived a good life until a dark mage killed his family for a reward. he became a full on wizard and latter killed that dark mage Synopsis Magic And Abilities Ark Of Domination; this is a lost magic. this magic lets the user force anyone with lesser Magic power then the caster to there knees, making it so that they can't move. this works on anyone within 3 meter range from the caster. using this magic well drain the users energy greatly so it is only used once per fight as well as for only 2 minutes Earth Mold Magic; this is a more advanced Earth magic. with this the caster can turn earth into other versions of earth and control it in many ways. with this the caster can turn dirt into stone, mud, sand Etc and vise versa. * Mud Floor; Tomoyuki turns the ground under his opponent to mud to make them slip and fall. * Earthen Hammer; Tomoyuki makes a massive cube off earth float up from behind him and fly up and crash down on his opponent with great force in an ark shape. * Earthen Meteor; Tomoyuki forms a massive bolder of earth over his opponent and drops it on his opponent. he can also from more then one at a time. * Earthen Grip; Tomoyuki makes a fist of earth under his opponent and grabs the opponent restraining them. he can form many at once for more then one opponent * Earthen Fist; Tomoyuki makes one or more fists of earth and sends them at the opponent. he can ether make them group up for one attack or surround his opponent with them * Sand Spears; Tomoyuki turns dirt or stone into sand and sends sharp spears of sand at his opponent. he can ether do this near his opponent to give it a spike effects or send them as projectiles * Earthen Tide; Tomoyuki softens the ground and forms a massive tide of earth that heads toward his opponent. he can ether use this to wash his opponent away or harden it once there caught to trap them * Stone Cannon Ball; Tomoyuki makes a ball of earth rise out of the ground and then turns it to stone. he thin fires it at his opponent with the force of cannon ball * Earthen Crash; Tomoyuki makes the earth shake and break similar to an earth quake. he can use this to make a whole village fall at once but it can drain his magic a lot Impact Magic; this is a caster magic. with this the user can adsorb kinetic energy from physical attacks and fire it off in powerful close range white blasts. the user can even turn potential energy into kinetic energy if they stand in one place long enough. this magic, if used incorrectly can damage the caster. the potential energy is lost if the make to big of a movement * Divine Crash; once Tomoyuki has absorbed enough kinetic or potential energy. he then places his hand on his opponent's gut and releases it. this can turn insides into mush. this well destroy near by objects as well. * Divine Flash; once Tomoyuki has absorbed enough kinetic or potential energy. he then releases it all around his body it a white flash that knocks near by enemies away * Divine Burst; once tomoyuki has absorbed enough kinetic or potential energy. he then hits his opponent and releases it. this can both turn insides to mush and send his opponents flying. this well destroy near by objects as well. Presence Magic; this is a caster magic. with this the user can erase there presence or make it so strong people are forced to forces on the caster. while this doesn't make them visibly invisible, it does make it so that they don't show life signs or show up on radar and they can avoid some magic sensing they can not avoid all. Enhanced Condition; throw years of training, tomoyuki has gained high levels of physical strength. he has the highest level of physical strength and normal person can get. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat; Tomoyuki has learned a number of martial arts and can fight toe to toe with even highest master Genius Intellect; Tomoyuki is one of the smartest people there are, making him a great strategist Immense Magic Power; being a wizard Saint, tomoyuki has immense magic power that can manifest as a thick Golden aura Equipment Tomoyuki uses a magic staff called Hakai that holds a lot of destructive power. the staff has a golden colored handle with a black stripe wrapping around it. at one end of the staff is a small Golden ball. at the other end is a large light blue diamond shaped Lacrima being held in place by a gold ring that is attached to golden crescent moon that is attached directly to the rest of the staff. * Twin Circles: Heaven's Bomb; using Hakai, Tomoyuki creates two magic circles of different sises. the larger one is under his opponent, the second one is half the size of the first one and is above the opponent. the range of this attack is determined by the size of the circles and the distance they are from each other. once this attack is fired, he creates a massive blue blast that leaves a large crater. the blast is a sphere in shape * Twin Circles: Heaven's Crash; first Tomoyuki Points Hakai at his opponent. then Tomoyuki creates two magic circles of different sises. the larger one is right infrount of the staff, the second one is half the size of the first one and is infrount of the first one. a small blue Beam fires from the fist circle into the other and the other one then fires a massive blue blast of energy at his opponent. the size of the blast is determined by the size of the circles Gallery Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Earth Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Staff User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage